onepiecefandomcom_ca-20200216-history
User blog:Dinosel/Whole Cake Island Arc
Hello my Catalan friends, My name is Dinosel and unfortunately i dont know the catalan language, but i wanted to share this little blog with you. So... The Whole Cake island arc has been really awesome so far (maybe with exception of the fact that Zoro got 0 screen time ;_;) and i would like to make a rewind of what has happened so far. First of all Oda blessed us with a little insight of Sanji's tragic past. Even tho he managed to escape the Vinsmokes and their inhuman beliefs, he ended up facing em once again. Jugde is selling his own son to Big Mom just for a bit more power. If only he knew what Big Mom is planning for his family. Luffy of course wouldnt let Sanji go so easily so he desides to bring him back. Luffy and a few chosen members enter Tottland and soon enough meet with Sanji's fiancee Pudding. Pudding offers her help to them without realising what kind of person Pudding actually is. At the same time Big Mom is wrecking havoc in Whole Cake island, killing her own son but thank god Jinbe appeared to stop her rampaging state. The reason Jinbe was there turned out to be because he wanted to resign from Big Mom's crew. We all knew how much of Luffy fanboy Jinbe is. Speaking of Luffy, he and his crew arrive in the seducing woods trying to find Sanji and Pudding but they only end up falling in the later's trap. Big Mom was aware of their arrival and ordered her daughter Brulee and her son Cracker, one of the sweet commanders, to capture them. The battle between Cracker and Luffy was one of the longest lasting battles and ended up with Luffy being victorius, something that triggered Big Mom which sent her whole army to capture him. Before her army arrives, Luffy finds Sanji. Sanji tried to convince Luffy with words to turn back and later he used violence. Luffy refused to move from his spot until Sanji returns. Big Mom's army arrived and successfully captured Luffy and Nami. At the same time Chopper and Carot defeat Brulee in her mirror world and Brook with Pedro successfully steal a copy of Big Mom's road poneglyph. Luffy didnt spend much time captured becaused Jinbe came to save the day. Meanwhile Sanji overhears Pudding's plan about the assassination of the vinsmoke family durring the ceremony and decides to save them. Sanji finds Luffy and together decide that they will help the vinsmokes before Sanji returns back to the Strawhats. In order for Luffy to ruin the ceremony, he joins forces with Capone Bege. Bege comes up with a plan that needs a 5sec gap in order to assassinate Big Mom. The following day the wedding ceremony starts. The lords of underworld start appearing as well as Big Mom's children. Along with them stands Charlotte Katakuri, one of the sweet commanders, with observation haki powerful enough to see in the future. The wedding starts and the moment Pudding tries to shoot Sanji she stops because he called her third eye beautiful, something that noone ever told to her. Katakuri tries to shoot Sanji insted but the later dodged it leading to the death of Father. At the same time Luffy and clones of him burst out of the wedding cake making Big Mom furious. I think i listed all the main events that happened so far in Whole Cake island arc. Once again im sorry i wrote this in english. Thank you for your time. Categoria:Entrades de blog